THE IDOLM@STER STELLA STAGE
THE iDOLM@STER Stella Stage (アイドルマスター ステラステージ) is a PlayStation 4 game released on December 21, 2017. The game follows 765 Production as they partner up with 961 Production to create Stella Stage, a large event featuring 765PRO's thirteen idols and 961PRO's newest idol, Shika. The limited edition phsyical copy of the game came with a drama CD, magazine, calendar, pin, neckstrap, and exclusive DLC for both the game and PS4. Story As shown from previous games, 765 Production and 961 Production have always been at odds. As Takao Kuroi, the president of 961PRO, has always been trying to sabotage 765PRO and their idols. However, in the past, Takagi and Kuroi had once planned a large-scale legendary concert called Stella Stage, but the project came to a standstill due to their rivalry. Takagi has left the production of Stella Stage to the Producer, and it's up to the player to produce the concert. Gameplay As always, the player is given the choice of which idol they'd like to produce from the 765Pro lineup. See Characters for the idols available and their stats. Idol Rank Like previous games, the main goal is to raise your idol's rank to the highest one. The rank is determined by the fan count of your chosen idol, and the ranks follow as: LIVEs The types of LIVEs your idol can participate in are dependent on her rank. 765 LIVEs Giraffe LIVEs Sales Lessons Coaching Off Time Other Characters Songs A list of songs found within the game. For Stella Stage, it's possible to port default or DLC songs from Platinum Stars. Stella Stage= * ToP!!!!!!!!!!!!! * shy→shining * THE IDOLM@STER 2nd-mix * Thank You! * relations * Kimi wa Melody (キミはメロディ) * Taiyou no Jealousy (太陽のジェラシー) * Ohayou!! Asagohan (おはよう!!朝ごはん) * SMOKY THRILL * Brand New Day! * Start→ Star→ (スタ→トスタ→) * Kosmos, Cosmos * Aoi Tori (蒼い鳥) * Mahou o Kakete! (魔法をかけて！) * Machiuke Prince (待ち受けプリンス) * Agent Yoru o Yuku (エージェント夜を往く) * Massugu (まっすぐ) * Tonari ni... (隣に…) Medleys * Kimi wa relations-mix MEDLEY (キミはrelations-mix MEDLEY) * Kirakira Ippai WAY!! MEDLEY (キラキラいっぱいWAY!!MEDLEY) * THE H@PPY LIVE! MEDLEY Other Songs * Kouhaku Ouen V (紅白応援v) * Blooming Star * Overmaster (Vo.SHIKA) (オーバーマスター(Vo.SHIKA)) |-| Platinum Stars= Default Songs * Happy!! * The Live Kakumei de SHOW! (ザ・ライブ革命でSHOW!) * THE IDOLM@STER * my song * Watashi wa Idol ♥ (私はアイドル♥) * GO MY WAY!! * Honey Heartbeat * Kimi*Channel (キミ＊チャンネル) * READY!! * CHANGE!!!! * Jibun REST@RT (自分REST@RT) * 99 Nights * Visionary (ビジョナリー) * edeN * Vault That Borderline! * Nanairo Button (七彩ボタン) * Kiramekirari (キラメキラリ) * Ippai Ippai (いっぱいいっぱい) DLC Songs * Miracle Night * I Want * Me ga Au Toki (目が逢う瞬間) * Boku-tachi no Resistance (僕たちのResistance) * Overmaster (オーバーマスター) * Do-Dai * Amaterasu (アマテラス) * Kyun! Vampire Girl (きゅんっ！ヴァンパイアガール) * Meisou Mind (迷走Mind) * L・O・B・M * Futari no Kioku (フタリの記憶) * Here we go!! * Kamisama no Birthday (神さまのBirthday) * ONLY MY NOTE * My Best Friend * Little Match Girl * 9:02pm * i Costumes and Accessories Unlockable costumes and accessories found in Stella Stage. Costumes CUTE= |-| COOL= |-| CLEVER= |-| COSMIC= Accessories HEAD= |-| BODY= |-| HAND= |-| LEG= Discography THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 00 ToP! Cover.jpg|link=THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 00 ToP!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 01 Vertex Meister Cover.jpg|link=THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 01 Vertex Meister THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 02 Seisai Stepper Cover.jpg|link=THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 02 Seisai Stepper THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 03 Soshite Bokura wa Tabi ni Deru Cover.jpg|link=THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER 03 Soshite Bokura wa Tabi ni Deru THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER ENCORE shy→shining Cover.jpg|link=THE IDOLM@STER STELLA MASTER ENCORE shy→shining Videos Game PVs = |-| Idol Introduction PVs= Downloadable Content See here for dowloadable content for Stella Stage. Gallery Character Renders We♪ Magazine Calendar Category:THE IDOLM@STER Category:Games Category:Console Games